


How to Get the Gardener in 5 Days

by thewildtype



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: But like minus all the ghosts, Canon Compliant, F/F, Idiots in Love, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: The four times Dani didn’t act on her feelings for Jamie and the one time did she did.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 64
Kudos: 436





	1. Rosey Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 prompt request from Amber: Multi-chapter fic of the au pair and the gardener without all the ghosts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets lost among the roses

Dani stood outside the large oak doors, finally, breathing a sigh of relief. The cool breeze of fresh air brushing her face was a welcomed refreshment from the stifling interior of Bly Manor. She didn’t realize how much she was craving the great outdoors until this very moment. However, now that she was here with the sprawling greenery before her, she realized she had no clue where to go. The grounds were a complete mystery. It wasn’t entirely her fault. After all, she only arrived at the manor a few days ago and has spent most of that time indoors learning the ropes of her au pair duties. Dani let her feet carry her aimlessly away from the house. She didn’t know where she was going. All she knew was she had to escape the confines of the mansion.

Her transition from grammar schoolteacher to full-fledged caregiver was going well but had a bit of a learning curve. Namely, there was an unfortunate lack of ringing school bells to remind teachers and students alike they were entitled to well-earned breaks. Quality time apart was healthy for the sanity and well-being of both parties. Especially, when they were cooped up in close proximity for extended periods of time each and every day.

The further she walked, the calmer and more collected she became. Soon her frustration dissipated all together. With her peace of mind restored, Dani was able to appreciate the beauty of her surroundings. The grounds were covered with vast expanses of manicured lawns. Each section meticulously tended to as if someone poured their heart and soul into every square inch. After a while, she found herself meandering through a maze of well-kept rose bushes. Her muscles were aching in protest after the lengthy journey.

She spotted an abandoned bench within the garden. Dani took a seat allowing her body to take a break from her impromptu hike. The garden was so serene yet full of vibrant life. There were roses of all colors including peach, several shades of pink, white, off-white, lilac, yellow, and, her favorite, red. She spotted a particularly hearty crimson blossom towards the far-right end of the bench. She scooted over, leaning in to inhale the heavenly aroma. She closed her eyes savoring the pleasant floral scent.

Her moment of tranquility was disrupted by a succession of loud clanging sounds. Her flight response kicked into overdrive in an instant. She leapt off the bench, fully alert and ready to flee from whatever treachery was afoot. Much to her chagrin, there was no immediate danger. Only a lone perplexed gardener.

“Oh, it’s you.” Dani said. She let out a deep breath trying to quiet the thumping in her chest.

Jamie approached, placing her bucket, shears, and trowel on the ground. She took off her muddy gloves pocketing them in her overalls. “And it’s you.” Jamie replied wiping the sheen of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, inadvertently tousling her wind-blown auburn curls. She flashed a disarming smile at Dani and, for some reason, it felt like gymnasts were performing summersaults in the pit of her stomach.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dani added, suddenly aware this was the most she had ever spoken to Jamie. She assumed Jamie realized this as well. The young gardener shoved her hands in her front pockets while rocking on her heels as if she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Ever since she first laid eyes on Jamie, Dani felt a familiarity in her presence as if they had known each other for years. Ironically, she could not account a single fact about the other woman aside from her profession.

“I didn’t mean to bother you or anything.” Dani continued determined to hold Jamie’s attention. “I just needed to get out of the house. Miles is in one of his moods today.”

“I see.” Jamie nodded in understanding. She stilled her movements casting a curious glace towards the mansion. “Those kids are not the worst lot I’ll give em that, but at the end if they day they’re tiny walkin’ bags of hormones and germs like all the other youngins.”

Dani let out a much-needed laugh. “Wow, don’t hold back on how you really feel about kids.”

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

Dani fell silent unable to formulate an adequate response.

“That’s what I thought.” Jamie said with a lopsided grin and a wink. Suddenly, Dani became acutely aware of a burning sensation on her cheeks. She figured this was the first warning sign of a sunburn.

“They're not always bad.” Dani retorted. “All though, I will say, it is a nice change of pace to only handle two kids rather than twenty. There are fewer tiny noses to sneeze on me.” A small smile formed out of the corner of Jamie’s mouth.

Dani felt the thrumming in chest again and, every now and then, she could have sworn her heart skipped an entire beat all together. Maybe she felt weird because she was getting sick. Miles did nearly sneeze on her the very first day she arrived at Bly. Dani quickly brushed off any further thoughts of an oncoming illness instead turning her mental focus back to the charming gardener smiling before her.

“Did you plant all these yourself?” Dani asked referring to the endless rows of rose bushes surrounding them.

“Over time.” Jamie began, walking towards one of the pink rose bushes adjacent to where Dani was sitting, “This area was always a rose garden. I keep everythin' in it alive best I can, prunin’, trimmin’, and replacin’ what succumbs to the inescapable cycle of life and death.” Jamie paused to evaluate a few select flowers. Her brows furrowed as she appraised them. She held each flower with the utmost care like they were precious entities made of glass. Dani found herself wondering if Jamie’s hands were rough and cover in calluses from years of gardening or if they were smooth and silky as the rose petals she was tending to.

“Sounds like you’ve put a lot of hard work into this place.” Dani said tearing her gaze from Jamie’s hands. “It certainly shows. This place is so beautiful. I wish I could spend all of my time here. If I could, I don't think I'd spend one second feeling anything other than happiness.”

Jamie didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. She simply stared at Dani with an indescribable look in her eyes. A look that made the tumbling acrobats return to Dani's belly.

“Thank you.” Jamie eventually replied, her voice softer than usual. She blinked a few times in rapid succession as if she were burying something deep within those green eyes. She moved to collect her belongings. “Well I better get back to it.”

“Oh, ok. Yeah. I-I should probably head back inside to check on Flora and Miles now.” Dani said trying to cover up her disappointment. “Happy gardening!”

Jamie grinned, chuckling to herself as she walked past the rose bushes. Dani buried her head in her hands, mentally chastising herself for not thinking of anything clever or insightful to say as a parting sentiment to Jamie. After accepting that small defeat, she removed her hands from her face and steadied them on the bench. She used the added leverage to hoist herself back to a standing position. Her muscles stiffening and burning, an unpleasant reminder that she needed to exercise more often. She pivoted to head back towards the mansion. Much to her surprise, Jamie was standing directly in her path twirling the stem of a red rose.

Confused, Dani approached her. “I thought you were heading back to work.”

“I am.” Jamie said focused intently on the rose in her hand. “I just needed to take care of somethin’ first.” She looked up at Dani extending the rose towards her. “To take inside. Give you some peace when you can’t make it all the way out here.” Dani readily accepted the flower. When she looked back up at Jamie, she noticed _that_ look in her eyes was back. Unable to deal with both what _that_ meant and the gift she just received, Dani opted to focus on the rose.

It was a beautiful deep crimson color with luscious petals. If Dani had even a smidgeon of artistic talent, this would be the flower she would choose to paint over and over again in an attempt to encapsulate its beauty forever. The gesture was kind, sweet, and even a tad romantic. Dani felt like she should hug Jamie or say thank you, but all she could manage to utter was, “Wow.”

“Take care, Poppins.” Jamie said with a genuine smile. She collected her belongings and once again sauntered off towards another part of the property.

Dani stood among the roses in a daze clutching onto her single red rose. She barely even noticed her heart was racing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is more like the intro chapter, things will pick up in chapter 2.
> 
> Stay tuned to find out what happens next!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and ensure timely new content :)


	2. Carving Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani brings Halloween spirit to Bly Manor and has a major epiphany.

The warm rays of sun peeking through the blinds aroused Dani from her slumber. She groaned, shoving the adjacent unoccupied pillow over her face. Desperate for just another 5 minutes of rest; but it was too late. Her brain was already running through her loaming to do list for the day, reminding her of her inescapable adult responsibilities. Accepting her fate, Dani discarded the pillow and sat up in bed stretching her arms and legs. She noticed the regal ruby rose in the vase upon her nightstand. A pleasant reminder of her conversation with Jamie.

The memory of yesterday afternoon filled her with an inexplicable warmth radiating throughout her body. She really did get the sense she was fitting in well with everyone at Bly. The more time she spent here, the more this place felt like home and the people in it were her family. Flora and Miles were like the young cousins she looked out for, Owen was the goofy older brother with a heart of gold, Hannah was the oldest sibling destined to watch over everyone and keep things in order, and Jamie… Well, Jamie was different.

The young gardener was in no way an open book. She had a stoic presence and a neutral façade but, every now and then, she opened up just a little. When she did, Dani saw glimpses of a kindhearted, passionate, and protective person. It was the little moments. Like the times she would discretely chuckle to herself when Owen made one of his signature puns, the way she beamed with pride when Flora would find new flowers in her tiny garden she thought were brought by fairies but Dani knew were placed there by Jamie for Flora to discover, and Dani suspected it was Jamie that made the pot of tea that was always there to great a sleepy Hannah first thing in the morning. Most of all, there was _something_ about the way Jamie looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that. It was paradoxically both intense and soft and, for some reason, Dani couldn’t shake the accompanying swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach that came with _that_ look. It was the same feeling she was having at this very moment.

Dani averted her eyes from the ruby rose. Maybe she was getting sick after all. She placed the back of her hand against her forehead to check her temperature. It didn’t feel hot; but then again, she really didn’t know what her forehead normally felt like. Frustrated, Dani got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After rummaging through the cabinets, she eventually found a thermometer. She popped it under her tongue waiting a few minutes before checking the results.

No fever. Her temperature was stone cold normal. Usually she would be relieved to not have cold, instead she was more confused than she was a few minutes ago. She decided to monitor her symptoms for the rest of the day.

After brushing her teeth, showering, and getting dressed, Dani proceeded to check in on the children. Once they completed their own morning rituals, the trio headed downstairs. Owen was making breakfast, which, from the heavenly smell alone, was bound to be incredible. Dani’s mouth watered with anticipation. Having her appetite intact was another point in the not ill column.

Hannah was at the table sipping tea and stealing glances at Owen while he cooked. Dani found it sweet that both Owen and Hannah did this when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

The children took their places at the table as did Dani. Owen served everyone their plates. They dug into their breakfast while Owen cleaned up. The silence was a testament to Owen’s incredible culinary skills. Dani felt spoiled going from take-a-way food on a daily to gourmet delicacies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her stomach disagreed with this.

Halfway through the meal, Jamie arrived carrying a large pumpkin. She smiled at Dani as she walked into the kitchen. Almost immediately, Dani felt that strange fluttering feeling in her tummy and her cheeks were burning. She smiled in return making a mental note to check her temperature after breakfast.

“Miss Clayton, are you feeling ok?” Flora asked looking at Dani with concern.

“Why do you ask, Flora?” Dani inquired out of curiosity.

“Because your face has gone red.” Flora stated matter-of-factly, blinking rapidly as she appraised Dani from across the breakfast table. Dani placed her hands on her cheeks. They did feel warm to the touch.

“I-I’m fine." Danie stuttered, "I must have spent too much time in the sun yesterday, I guess.” She looked over at Jamie who had placed the pumpkin on the kitchen island. She could have sworn Jamie’s smile was much wider than it was a minute ago.

Owen turned off the faucets, placing the last dish on the drying rack. He pivoted towards the kitchen island, spotting Jamie and the newly arrived pumpkin.

“She’s gourd-geous!” Owen said inspecting the pumpkin.

“Yeah, it’s a real beaut. Where do you want me to put the rest of em?” Jamie asked.

“The rest of them?” Owen asked, clearly confused.

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. “Yea, the others. You asked for six round pumpkins and I brought ya six round pumpkins. The others are sittin’ just outside.”

Owen’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I said I needed six _pounds_ of pumpkin for this new American recipe I’m experimenting with. Sorry, I should have converted the weight into kilos to make it less confusing.” Owen lifted up the single pumpkin to test the weight. “This one right here will do just fine.”

Jamie released a deep sigh and put her hands on her hips. “You mean to tell me, I just dragged six bloody pumpkins across the whole manor and you just need the one?”

Owen let out an audible gulp. “Yes…”

“What do you reckon I do with the other five? Their no good to me now and I’m not too keen on puttin’ em back where I found em.”

“We can make Jack-o-lanterns with them.” Dani offered as a possible solution for their pumpkin problem.

“What is a Jack’s lantern?” Flora asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Dani smiled. “No sweetie, a Jack-o-lantern. You know pumpkins we carve silly faces on and light with candles for Halloween.”

“What’s Halloween?” Miles asked.

Dani was bewildered. Everyone in the room was looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

“Poppins, what are you going on about?” Jamie inquired.

“Really? Halloween!” Dani began, “It’s a holiday where you wear a costume, people give you candy, and everyone carves pumpkins into Jack-o-lanterns. Ringing any bells?”

“I would definitely remember if there was a holiday with lots of candy.” Miles commented.

“Well then we can have a little taste of this, apparently, American holiday. Starting first with carving pumpkins into Jack-o-lanterns. It’s perfect, there’s basically one pumpkin for everyone.”

They all agreed to give it a try. Dani and Hannah cleared up the remnants of breakfast while Jamie and Owen hauled the remaining pumpkins into the kitchen. Dani directed them to place the hearty gourds on the table while she collected the rest of the supplies with Hannah. Together, they gathered a large communal bowel for pumpkin innards, knives for carving, and as many permanent markers as they could find.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table. They divided the five pumpkins among them. Dani and Jamie decided to share one seeing as Jamie wasn’t too keen on the idea in the first place and Dani was hoping to change her mind. Dani ran through the basics of creating Jack-o-lanterns. They agreed to draw what they wanted with their markers and then leave the actual carving to the adults. As the most experienced Jack-o-lantern creator, Dani promised to supervise the group.

She circumvented the others, monitoring their progress as everyone drew their designs. Flora was sketching a stretching cat, Myles was outlining a flying bat, Owen drew the pi symbol because he couldn’t resist a pun, and Hannah wrote out the numbers of pi in solidarity with Owen. Everyone was giggling and getting into the faux holiday spirit. Everyone, except Jamie. She simply stared at the orange gourd, tapping her marker against the table as if she didn’t know where to begin.

“At a lose for inspiration?” Dani asked settling into the empty seat next to Jamie.

Jamie frowned. “I’m good at growin’ em not cuttin’ em up.” She looked a bit pitiful. It was endearing.

“How would you know if you’re not good at this if you don’t even try?” Dani asked looking into Jamie’s eyes. From up close, she could see the stunning flecks of gold scattered within her emerald irises. Jamie averted her gaze, focusing back to the pumpkin with a crooked smile. “Ok fine.” Jamie conceded, “I’ll try. What do you normally draw when makin’ one of these things?”

Dani shifted in her seat, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. “Well, I have to admit I’m not very good at this. I usually just draw a boring, run of the mill pumpkin face.”

Jamie let out a hearty laugh the sound alone causing Dani to smile, “What on Earth is a pumpkin face?”

Dani rolled her eyes playfully, “It’s what everyone typically carves into a Jack-o-lantern. But apparently, you’re not just anyone, are you?” Jamie stopped laughing. Dani noticed her cheeks had a rosy tinge as if she were blushing?

“Neither are you, apparently.” Jamie replied her voice an octave lower than usual. _That_ look glimmering in her eyes. Dani broke her gaze from Jamie. Feeling bold, she snatched the marker from her grasp. “Hmm, well I guess I’ll just have to show you then. How about I draw half of the face and you complete the other half?”

Jamie smiled, slouching back into her chair. “Deal. Let’s see what you got, Poppins.”

Rather than move the large orange gourd, Dani scooted her chair towards the table to get a better angle for drawing which meant sitting much closer to Jamie. Their arms brushed together as Dani drew the triangular eye. Dani’s skin tingled with every point of contact. Jamie’s skin was warm and soft, almost soothing. It happened again when Dani started sketching the crooked smile. She became hyperaware of Jamie’s presence with their forearms resting together. It was reassuring that Jamie didn’t move away. Perhaps she failed to notice this was happening, but it was _all_ Dani could focus on. She was so consumed by it she didn’t even notice she had stopped drawing.

“You ok?” Jamie asked. Her voice was hesitant like she was talking to a spooked animal.

Dani’s heart started pounding in her chest for the first time that day, just like it did in the rose garden.

“I, umm…” Dani trailed off. Her mind completely blank as she stared at Jamie. Her green eyes were a darker shade than they were a moment ago, her eyelids hooded. A few stray curls cascaded in front of her face. Dani found herself fighting the urge to brush the whisps of hair out of Jamie’s face. Her red lips were parted slightly neither smiling nor frowning. They were still as if lying in wait.

“Miss Clayton! Come look at my drawing!” Flora exclaimed. Both Dani and Jamie jumped in their seats, heads swiveling towards the young girl.

“Be right there.” Dani said breathlessly, trying to pull herself together from whatever just happened. She got out of her seat and walked over to Flora. She leaned over her chair appraising her art.

“Wow! It’s really good!” Dani said. Flora beamed at the compliment.

“I think so too. It’s perfectly splendid.” Flora turned her attention to Dani. She scrunched her face, then looked at Jamie. Her eye’s perked up. “How strange.” Flora commented.

“What is sweetie?” Dani asked.

“Your face and Jamie’s are both red. It’s strange really. We are inside and not in the sun.” Flora shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to her drawing. Dani was thankful for the short attention span children tended to have. She looked over at Jamie. Her face was bright red as she focused on completing the pumpkin face. Dani contemplated that perhaps the face burning, and redness had nothing to do with a medical illness and everything to do with something going on between her and Jamie.

They spent the remainder of the morning and early afternoon completing their drawings, carving out their designs, and removing the fleshy innards. Throughout this process, Dani couldn’t help but steal glances at Jamie, and on more than one occasion, she caught Jamie staring back. All five Jack-o-lanterns were completed by lunch time. They all shared lunch together, then the adults broke for the day tending to their respective duties. Dani ran through some school lesion with the kids bribing them with the promise to see their Jack-o-lanterns light up after dinner, pending good behavior.

As promised, they took all the pumpkins outside lining them up along the front walkway of the house after the sunset. The kids placed one small candle within each of the pumpkins. Jamie lit them all with her lighter. Everyone huddled together admiring the fruits of their labors. The kids were delighted watching the flames flicker through the animals, pumpkin face, and various iterations of pumpkin pi that they all brought to life. Despite the chill in the air, Dani felt a sense of warmth standing next to Jamie.

“I have to admit,” Jamie said, “That’s one hell of a pumpkin face.”

Dani chuckled, “Yeah, turns out we make a pretty good team.”

She locked eyes with Jamie. “I reckon we do.” Jamie said with a crooked smile.

“All right loves, I better head home now it’s getting rather late.” Owen said pulling his car keys from his pocket, bidding everyone good night.

“I better be off too.” Jamie said. Dani felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh, yeah. Have a good night, Jamie.” Dani replied.

“Good night, Poppins.” Jamie said pivoting on her heal, walking towards her vehicle. She casted one last glance over her shoulder at Dani as she walked away causing a fluttering feeling in Dani’s chest.

Standing in the light of the Jack-o-lanterns, watching Jamie’s truck disappear along the expansive driveway, it finally clicked. All her weird feelings were linked to Dani’s major crush on the gardener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to those that celebrate and to those that don't, happy fall the best of all seasons!
> 
> Let me know what you all think of this chapter!
> 
> Leave a prompt in the comments for these two and I will make it a thing!


	3. Sweet Trappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightening, thunder, and baking! Oh my!

The sky was pitch black aside from the periodic flashes of lightening spreading through the darkness. The storm had been raging all day and, from the looks of it, was not letting up anytime soon. Poor frightened Flora clutched onto Dani, gripping tighter with each sudden boom of thunder. Dani’s heart went out to the terrified young girl. They were sitting on the couch, Flora wrapped in Dani’s arms. She rocked Flora gently trying her best to console her while Miles paced the living room listing off activities to distract Flora. The young girl perked up slightly when Miles suggested baking cookies. He explained that their mother used to do this when Flora wasn’t feeling well. Dani was hopeful the nostalgia of baking and the actual baked goods themselves would be the perfect remedy for the gloomy weather.

Unfortunately, Owen was off with his mom for the day and Hannah wasn’t anywhere to be found leaving Dani alone in the kitchen unsupervised. She was a worse baker than she was at brewing beverages. Despite that fact, Dani was determined to cheer up Flora by whatever means necessary. Between the three of them they managed to gather ingredients used for making cookies including eggs, butter, flour, and sugar. The kids produced large wooden spoons, measuring cups, one wooden rolling pin, and a metal, hand-crank mixer. Afterwards, Dani rummaged through the tall cabinets trying to find two large bowls for mixing. She spotted a couple perched on the top shelf that were just a tad out of her reach. She stood on her tippy toes. Her fingers brushed against the ceramic bowls, nudging them further into the cabinet.

“Drat!” Dani exclaimed in frustration.

“Need a hand?” She heard from an all too familiar voice. She spun around and spotted Jamie standing in the kitchen holding a stepping stool.

“Jamie!” She said unable to contain the excitement in her voice, “Uh yes, I could use some help. W-what are you doing here?”

Jamie strode up next to her placing the stool down. “Got trapped here by the bloody weather. Too stormy to drive or tend to the gardens.” The gardener ascended the stool. She grabbed the two large bowls from the top shelf handing them one at a time to Dani.

Their fingers brushed together as they exchanged the final bowl sending a jolt of electricity through Dani’s body. She froze clutching the container getting lost in the piercing green eyes that have been haunting her dreams. _That_ look simmering in those emerald orbs and her red lips turned upward in crooked smile. Dani couldn’t help but notice this was something Jamie did around her. She secretly hoped this look was reserved only for her and meant that Jamie felt something akin to her own newly discovered feelings. Feelings that were only getting stronger and harder to ignore.

“You can make cookies with us!” Miles said to Jamie, breaking Dani from her trance. “We are trying to cheer up Flora.”

“Yes, you must stay and bake with us.” Flora chimed in. Her big round eyes pleading like a puppy begging its master to play. Despite Jamie’s off handed comments about how annoying the kids were, Dani knew Jamie cared and couldn’t say no to Flora.

“Fine,” Jamie conceded, “but only to make sure Poppins here doesn’t make the cookies an inedible as her tea.”

“Hey!” Dani said playfully swatting Jamie’s arm, “I mean it’s true, but it still hurts.” Dani crossed her arms across her chest.

“Only teasin’.” Jamie said with a wink. She quickly rummaged through one of the cabinets until she produced a well-used notebook with several dog-eared pages. “Besides, I figured you might be needin’ Owen’s recipe book.”

“Yes please.” Dani sighed with relief. Jamie placed the notebook on the kitchen island. She flipped through the pages until she found the sugar cookie recipe. Jamie and Dani supervised as Miles and Flora got to work measuring and weighing all the ingredients. They made sure to separate the dry and wet ingredients per Owen’s instructions. Jamie stood beside Miles watching him prepare the flour and sugar while Dani coached Flora through cracking eggs and measuring milk into her own bowl.

In between picking pieces of eggshell from Flora’s mixing bowl and trying to steady her breathing and erratic heart beating, Dani summoned the courage to make small talk with Jamie.

“If you weren’t here. I mean trapped _here_.” Dani began, gesturing with her hands at the manor, “What would do normally do on a stormy day like this?”

Jamie seemed to consider this for a moment before answering. “Settle in front of a fire. Curl up on the couch with a good book and a warm cuppa.

“That sounds cozy.” Dani admitted.

Jamie’s features softened. “Even better with right sort of company. Don’t ya think?”

There was something about the way she said it.

Dani’s skin suddenly felt warm as if she were sitting in front of a roaring fire. Her mind conjuring the rest in vivid detail. The two of them were curled up on the couch sharing a blanket while listening to the rain pelting the windows. Jamie reading a book in her lap while Dani’s head rested on her shoulder sipping her tea. Jamie pulled her in closer when the thunder rumbled, and Dani used each crack of lighting as an excuse to nestle further into Jamie’s side.

“Yeah.” Dani replied, her mouth dry and voice hoarse.

There was a twinkle in Jamie’s eyes that planted a seed of hope that maybe, if given the chance, Jamie would choose to spend the rainy day with her.

“What about you?” Jamie asked, “If you weren’t stuck here, what would you choose to do on a dark day such as today?” Her silvery voice invaded Dani’s pleasant daydream. She was so enamored that she answered honestly.

“I’d also be on the couch in front of the fire sipping tea with a good book and…” Dani trailed off losing her momentum, hoping her eyes conveyed the “and you” hanging from the tip of her tongue. She dry swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. Jamie didn’t move, her eyes momentarily widening, with what Dani hoped was realization.

This was the moment of truth.

Dani summoned the courage to continue.

Or at least she would have if she hadn’t been interrupted by metallic cranking sounds, an audible “Whoops!”, and cloud of suspended flower and sugar coating both Miles and Jamie in white powder.

“Sorry,” Miles said hanging his head in shame. He placed the metal mixer on the counter. Jamie brushed the flour out of her eyes then patted Miles gently on the shoulder. “It’s ok mate. Guess you’re stronger than you look.” She let out a laugh. Miles visibly relaxed, sharing a quick laugh with Jamie.

“Come on, let’s clean up.” Jamie lead Miles to the sink. They shook out their clothes. Jamie grabbed a towel and used it to clean the remaining power off of the boy. Once he was clean, he set off to re-do the dry ingredients. Jamie brushed the flour off her t-shirt and overalls then resumed her duty as supervisor alongside Dani.

Dani noticed Jamie had a few rogue specks of flour in her hair and on her cheeks.

“Umm, Jamie.” Dani’s heart was pounding in her chest.

“Yes, Poppins.” 

“You still have a bit left.” Dani gestured at her own face.

Jamie’s eyes widen. “Shite!” She exclaimed in frustration moving to grab the towel on the counter.

“I can get it for you.” Dani began, “If you want, that is.” Jamie stopped. She slowly pivoted back towards Dani. The rag remained untouched on the counter.

“Oh, sure.” Jaime replied her voice quieter than it was before. Dani moved into Jamie’s space. She cupped Jamie’s cheek while gently brushing along smooth skin with her thumb effectively removing the flecks of flour. Jamie’s breath hitched and her eyes fluttered making it clear Dani wasn’t the only one affected in this moment. Her own skin burning where it touched Jamie’s.

Neither made a move to distance themselves from the other.

Dani felt a gravitational pull towards Jamie, one she couldn’t escape. One she didn’t want to escape.

 _That_ look simmering in Jamie’s emerald eyes sent a swarm of butterflies loose within Dani’s ribcage. She could hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It was so loud, Dani was certain Jamie heard it too. Her hand moved of its own accord, picking the final remaining specks of flour out of silky, auburn curls. Her feet carried her closer; eyes lowering to Jamie’s lips.

“Perfect.” Dani said breathlessly.

It took more will power than she thought to pull herself willingly out of Jamie’s orbit, but she knew now, in front of a group of children, was not the time to succumb to her overwhelming urge to find out what Jamie’s lips felt and tasted like. She stepped back, placing distance between her and the seemingly spellbound gardener focusing her attention back to Flora. Eventually, a more collected Jamie followed suit.

The kids finished making the cookies while the storm continued on its warpath outside. While the cookies were baking in the oven, they all gathered in the living room. Dani slumped onto the couch pulling a thick throw blanket over her lap. Miles sprawled out on the love seat claiming it for himself. After setting up the fire, Jamie took her place on the opposite end of the couch. Flora nestled in between them clutching a book. Dani and Jamie alternated reading aloud for everyone’s enjoyment. After the timer chirped, Dani retrieved the freshly baked cookies and brought them to the living room. The cookies may have not been up to Owen’s standards, but they did the trick in raising’s Flora’s spirit. She munched with glee content for the remainder of story time.

“Look! The sun has come out to play again!” Flora exclaimed running to the window with her fifth cookie in hand.

“Well I guess that’s my queue to get back to work.” Jamie said, standing from the couch.

“Oh, ok.” Dani began, trying not to convey her disappointment. “We should get back to our math lesions for the day anyway.” Miles and Flora released a collective groan and then trotted off to the school room.

Before exiting the living room entirely, Jamie glanced back at Dani. She was staring so intensely as if she were searching the very depth of Dani’s soul for something. Before Dani’s brain could decipher the unspoken question looming between them, Jamie shook her head, shoved her hands into her front pockets, and left the house.

The rest of the day was a blur.

It was a whirl wind of algebra problems, dinner, bath times, and story times. When it was all over, Dani collapsed unceremoniously onto her bed in utter exhaustion. Her mind too tired to think. She took a whiff of the regal rose standing guard upon her nightstand. The floral scent was comforting. Dani felt the tension in her muscles dissipate.

For the first time in a long time, she quickly drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts were of cozy fires, flower covered overalls, laughter, rosy lips, and sparkling green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you that have reached out to me about this story. I'm really touched by all of your kinds words of encouragement. Hopefully you enjoy this one too!


	4. Circumstantial Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani ends up revealing more than she bargains for.

It seemed like an innocent suggestion. Simply a way to pass the time. Owen made his famous roast this evening which required proper resting time after coming out of the oven before it was ready to be consumed. It was Miles who suggested they play a game in the interim. It was Flora who blurted out hide and seek. The adults all agreed to play along. It was a perfectly reasonable plan.

Miles volunteered to be the designated seeker. He scampered to the foyer. Covered his eyes with his hands and began counting to fifty while the rest of the group split up to find suitable hiding spots. This would have been a piece of cake, if Dani knew all the nooks and crannies of the house as well as the others did. She tiptoed as quickly as she could searching for a suitable place to take cover. Dani knew she was running out of time and had to pick somewhere, anywhere to stow away.

The countdown continued as she wandered deeper into the house.

She eventually stumbled upon a small unassuming door tucked away in a dim hallway. In a haste to conceal herself, she flung the door open. Much to her surprise, she discovered the small, dimly lit utility closet was already occupied. She contemplated stepping away to find another location. She really did, but just as she formulated the thought Miles yelled the dreaded phrase, “Ready or not, here I come!” She knew her chances of finding another place to hide without getting caught were slim to none.

Crippling panic took hold.

“In!” Jamie muttered, tugging Dani’s wrist effectively pulling her into the closet. Dani shut the door behind her without a sound, trapping them in the dark. Dani took a small tentative step backwards and was met with a warm body and a pair of hands on her hips steadying her in place.

“Easy, Poppins. If we knock somethin’ over we’re done for.” Jamie’s warm breath tickled her neck sending a pleasant shiver along her spine. Her skin tingled where Jamie’s fingers rested on her waist. The space was cramp. Dani knew they risked knocking over a multitude of items surrounding them if either of them made the slightest move in any direction. Emboldened by their lack of space and precarious situation, Dani rested her arms along Jamie’s hands. She wrapped Jamie’s arms securely around her waist.

“We better stay close then. Don’t you think?” Dani boldly whispered. She could have sworn she heard Jamie’s breathe hitch.

The prospect was encouraging.

It was unclear how much time passed. Unclear how long they were trapped together in the dark silence. A part of her felt selfish taking pleasure in Jamie’s embrace. A bigger part of her didn’t care. She had been failing miserably at curbing her crush all week and finally, finally they were alone. They were all alone in a small, quiet space. It was the perfect setting for an intimate conversation. This was the moment to take action, clear the air thick with tension, and find out once and for all if her romantic feelings were reciprocated.

Dani tilted her head towards Jamie trying to meet her eyeline. A sliver of light peeking through the outline of the door frame softly illuminated Jamie’s profile and added a sparkle to her eyes.

Dani’s mouth was suddenly dry like she swallowed a mouthful of sand.

“Jamie.” She began failing to conceal the doubt from creeping into her voice. Jamie must have noticed.

“What’s wrong?” She could hear Jamie breathing and feel her breath ghosting her cheek. The scent of earth and roses invaded her nostrils, fogging her mind.

“I-I just, I need to know.”

“Know what?” Jamie asked. Her voice lower and raspier than usual.

Dani dry swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. “If you feel the way I do.”

Jamie’s grip tightened pulling Dani further into her body. It was all the confirmation she needed. Dani snaked one arm around Jamie’s neck and pulled her in. She closed the distance between them kissing Jamie and, much to her delight, Jamie kissed her back. It was languished and explorative like they were both taking their time testing the waters. Soon the awkward positioning became too much to bear. Dani needed a better angle. She needed to get closer. She broke the kiss, spun her body halfway around as carefully as she could until she was face to face with Jamie. Chests heaving as they re-introduced oxygen into their lungs.

Without missing a beat, Jamie initiated the second kiss. Dani sighed letting Jamie take the lead. She parted her mouth willingly allowing Jamie to explore, getting lost in the push and pull of lips and tongues. One of her hands clawed along Jamie’s back while the other buried itself in luscious curls using the leverage to tilt Jamie’s head deepening the searing kiss.

It was almost a foreign feeling to Dani. The buzzing in her body. The steadily building tension deep within.

It was exciting and powerful. Something primal she was helpless to resist. Something that demanded release.

Her thoughts ran wild with all the things that could happen next while her hands mapped out as much of Jamie’s body as possible. While Jamie’s roaming hands did the same. Her skin became alight as Jamie slipped her hands underneath her sweater, lightly tracing up and down her spin. Dani took this as her cue to trace the pads of her fingertips along the bottom of where Jamie’s t-shirt met her jeans, eventually settling on the cool metallic rivet at the front. Dani froze with indecision unsure if this was moving too fast. She couldn’t help it. It just felt right. Dani broke the kiss searching desperately in the dim light from some kind of direction. She could barely make out the mischievous glint in Jamie’s eyes and the crooked smile on her face before everything turned stark white.

Dani was temporarily blinded. Her heart pounding wildly in her chest with fear that Miles caught them in a compromising position. When her eyes came into focus there was no Miles, no Jamie, and no utility closet. She was sitting up in her bed staring into the darkness of her room. A cool sheen of sweat coated her body causing her clothing to cling uncomfortably. She glanced over at the window. The sun had yet to rise. She fell back down, splayed out on the bed trying to catch her breath as she let it all sink in. It was only a dream. Just a dream where she was seconds away from getting it on with the gardener. 

Dani scrunched her eyes closed trying to will herself back to sleep. She tossed and turned a dozen times for good measure, but it was no use. Her body was on overdrive, too worked up from what was on the verge of happening in her dream to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Her body humming and mind wandering to what might have been. What it would have felt like to finally, finally undo that button.

She took a cold shower to cool off.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom damp and unfulfilled, the clock on her nightstand read 6:00 AM. Mere hours before another soul would be in the house and hours more before the kids will be awake. It was a cruel thing really, to be up before the sun at this ridiculously early hour. And crueler still knowing full well she had a long day ahead of her.

She didn’t have the energy to get dressed. Dani simply wrapped her towel around her body and then made her way to the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee.

The kitchen was deserted as expected, leaving Dani alone with her thoughts. She stirred sugar and creamer into her coffee. Her mind wandering as the dark roast swirled into a tawny hue.

The dream was so unbelievably vivid. She could still feel Jamie’s strong hands tracing the peaks and troughs along her spine. The tips of her own fingers still warm from dancing along the skin of Jamie's hips. Softs lips sliding against her own.

Dani physically shook herself to stop that train of thought before she forced herself into taking her second cold shower of the day.

The jostling movement must have knocked her towel askew causing the terry cloth fabric to slip downwards.

“Blimey!”

The volume alone was enough to frighten the daylights out of Dani. The fact that the owner of the voice was her crush only caused her mortifying embarrassment.

They locked eyes briefly.

Dani fumbled with the towel slipping down her body. Clinging to every fiber for dear life. Jamie froze in place quickly covering her eyes with both hands.

“What are you doing here?!” Dani practically screeched.

“I start workin’ before the sun is up on Thursdays. I usually come in for a cuppa just before dawn. I’m sorry Poppins, I wasn’t expectin’ to see this, I mean to see you like this, I mean to find you here in the kitchen just now.”

Dani was pretty sure her skin was a deep red, like the rose upon her nightstand. If only she possessed the supernatural ability to disappear in order to escape this increasingly awkward ordeal. Sadly she did not. Her only move left was damage control to preserve what little remained of her dignity.

“I-I’m usually not up this early. I had a hard time sleeping last night and needed coffee.” Dani secured the towel around her body shifting so that she was standing behind the island placing a strategic barrier between them. She double checked to make sure she was completely covered up. “It’s safe to open your eyes now by the way.”

Jamie slowly lowered her hands. She opened her eyes blinking a few times before daring to glance in Dani’s direction. Dani tried to focus on steadying her breathing and act like she wasn’t just fully exposed a few moments ago in front of the woman that was staring in her steamy dreams.

It was all _way too much_ for one morning.

She really needed to collect herself before things got even more out of hand. She grabbed her mug of coffee from the island, taking the long way around to avoid getting any closer to Jamie than she needed to.

“Well, I better get dressed. I’ll leave you to make your morning tea in peace.”

Jamie nodded, then quickly averted her attention to the tea tin and kettle.

Dani breathed a long sigh of relief the moment she was locked inside her room.

That morning she took her sweet time getting dressed, finished every last bit of her coffee long after it had gone cold, and mentally prepared herself for the long day ahead. By some miracle, she managed to avoid closets, sexy gardeners, and indecency for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! Can you believe???
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings about this chapter and what you think will happen in the final chapter?!?


	5. Illuminating Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Dani's first week at Bly Manor comes with a revelation or two.
> 
> Side note: Part of this chapter was inspired by idontwannadothisanymore's amazing comment on this story!

It was Friday, or Flora’s day as it’s more affectionately known at Bly Manor.

Everyone paid played an important role in making this a special occasion.

The morning began with a heaping round of chocolate croissants, which was Flora’s favorite breakfast and Owen’s contribution. Hannah pitched in by taking the kids to the chapel after breakfast where they lit candles and sang songs. Flora explained they were calling out to all the fairies at Bly welcoming them to play in Flora’s garden, which so happened to be the next stop and Dani’s big contribution to Flora’s day.

Dani packed a basket with lunches for the three of them, a special lunch for the fairies, and a blanket for their planned picnic in the garden. It was a perfectly splendid excuse to spend time outside on this beautifully sunny day, according to Flora, and if that meant Dani could continue avoiding the woman she was hopelessly falling for, the one that saw her practically naked in the kitchen yesterday morning, well, that was just an added bonus.

Dani let Flora and Miles lead the way through the maze of sprawling greenery. After a week at Bly, she still didn’t have a clue how to navigate the grounds without getting lost. Her lack of know how coupled with her recent insomnia made her the least qualified guide among the residents at Bly. She couldn’t help it. With each passing day, her innocent daydreams about Jamie were invading her sleep. The dreams were becoming more vivid and much more intimate. So much in fact, that her pre-sun rise cold showers were becoming a morning ritual.

To say this ordeal was taking a physical and emotional toll on her was an understatement.

She walked in a zombie like trace, following Flora and Miles, for quite some time. The kids were skipping and singing tunes along the way. Dani allowed herself to bask in the sunshine and enjoy the innocence of the moment. There was something about just existing on these grounds that made Dani feel at peace. She could breathe easier and clear her mind of her haunting thoughts. If only for just a little while.

Flora’s garden was just as scenic as the other areas of the grounds, but there was something special about this place.

It was sweet how the children both lit up with renewed energy the moment they arrived at Flora’s garden, like it was a private haven that existed just for them. 

The area was surrounded by a perimeter of bushes walling it off from the rest of the estate and giving the garden an intimate feel. There were steppingstones scattered throughout creating several paths through the manicured flower beds of orange and yellow marigolds. The gaps in stone were small enough for tiny steps to cross with ease. All paths congregated at the center where a hollowed out oak stump stood. It was several meters taller than Miles with a latched door. Surrounding the tree house were tiny sprouts reaching for the sun. These plants were different from the other more aesthetically pleasing arrangement of flowers surrounding the perimeter, these seemed to be scattered at random as if their arrangement was less carefully planned out than the others.

Overall, it was a charming paradox of order and chaos. The air of enchanted childlike whimsy was contagious.

The kids scouted a patch of grass to settle for lunch. Dani laid out the blanket and arranged the spread. They munched on their sandwiches while Flora talked animatedly about her fairy garden in between mouthfuls of food.

“It’s quite simply, really. As long as the fairies are fed and well cared for then they will leave flowers in the garden to show how happy they are. As you can see, the fairies here are all quite pleased.”

“You made a lovely home for them.” Dani said in reference to the beautiful garden.

“Thank you. I can’t take all the credit. Miles helps me feed them and Hannah helps me sing to them. Jamie taught me the most. She showed me how to take care of them.” This admission peaked Dani’s interest and left a fuzzy feeling nestled in her chest. Dani found it endearing that Flora looked up to Jamie.

Flora produced a tiny container of seedlings from the basket. She explained that Jamie taught her how to properly feed them by digging a tiny hole with her finger straight into the ground, putting in the seed, and covering it back with dirt. She explained the fairies find the seeds when they are hungry and if they are happy, they will sprout a flower to say thanks!

The whole thing was ridiculously adorable.

“She seems like a great teacher.” Dani commented.

Flora’s face lit up with joy. “She is the coolest!”

Dani couldn’t help herself from falling just a little bit more for the sweet and caring gardener.

After cleaning up the remnants of lunch, Dani lounged on the blanket soaking in rays of sunshine while the kids frolicked about the garden tending to the fairies. She closed her eyes listening to the pitter patter of tiny feet scampering about. Their giggles of joy were a welcomed soundtrack. Her mind quieted and her body succumbed to exhaustion. Dani would have drifted off entirely if it weren’t for the rustling of the blanket indicating someone took a seat beside her. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight and making sure she wasn’t hallucinating who she saw sitting next to her.

“Jamie? H-hi! I wasn’t expecting you.” She said, sitting up on the blanket.

Jamie shifted in her seat. “You weren’t expectin' me because you didn’t think you’d see me or because you were actively avoidin’ me?”

Dani hated it was true. She had been avoiding Jamie ever since the kitchen incident. She couldn’t deny it. Jamie didn’t deserve to be lied to, but Dani just couldn’t quite muster the courage to explain why.

She sat there in utter silence completely conflicted.

Jamie sighed. She fidgeted with her hands resting on knees clearly bothered.

“Look, if this is about the other day. I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t know you would be there. Honest. I wasn’t tryin’ to make you uncomfortable or anythin’ like that.”

“I know.” Dani admitted. She ran both hands through her hair, grabbing at the roots in frustration. She released a long exhale. Her breath unsteady. “Besides, it’s not even about that. Well, not _entirely_ about that.”

Dani’s admission must have struck a chord. Jamie’s hands stilled. She looked intensely at Dani, “Well what is it about then?” Dani averted her gaze, quickly glancing at the kids making sure they were well out of ear shot of this conversation. She swallowed a lump in the back of her throat.

“It’s about us. You and me, that is.”

“I gathered as much.” Jamie said lowering her gaze back to her hands, “What specifically about _us_ drove you to avoid me for nearly two days?”

Dani began fidgeting with her own hands to dispel her overpowering nerves. “I-I’ve been having dreams.” She looked up at Jamie drawing strength from _that_ look simmering in her green eyes, “Y-you where there in the dreams.”

Jamie quirked an eyebrow, “Do I need to sort out dream me for bad behavior?”

Dani released a genuine laugh. Her nerves fading away. “Ha! No, nothing like that.” She looked at Jamie meeting her eyeline taking a moment to appreciate the intimacy of this moment. The ease at which she could be honest with Jamie was terrifying. Honesty wasn’t something that came naturally to her with most people, but Dani had known for quite some time that Jamie wasn’t most people. She always felt at peace with Jamie, like she did in the gardens that Jamie took care of. It was that feeling of serenity and safety that Dani craved and didn’t want to deny herself a chance at any longer. “It’s more like I’m the one that needs sorting out.”

“What needs sortin’ out Poppins?” Jamie asked. Her voice, gentle and laced with compassion, fueled Dani to continue.

“All of these feelings.”

“I see. Well, we uh, better sort that out I reckon.” Jamie responded. She bit her bottom lip as a faint blush crept across her cheeks causing a swooping sensation in the pit of Dani’s belly. Dani was over the moon with the direction of this conversation which she was really hoping was actually happening and not just another hopeful dream. She discretely pinched her forearm just to be sure.

“Ouch! Umm, well how about tonight, after work? If you’re free that is.” Dani blurted out.

Dani’s swooping feeling plummeted as Jamie’s face fell ever so slightly. “You mean _after_ all the of Flora’s day celebrations are over? Poppins, did no one give you a proper itinerary? After princess Flora has gone to bed, the adults celebrate the end of the week with quite a bit of wine and good company.”

Dani felt as if the wind in her sails propelling her forward had stopped. Was she misreading all of this? Of course, Jamie wasn’t into her like that. How could she even assume such a thing? Jamie was such a kind and caring person by nature. She was probably just being polite this whole time. Nothing more.

Dani felt incredibly foolish. She did her best to hide her embarrassment, “Oh yeah I must have forgotten about that. Never mind then. Forget I said anything.”

She stood up. Her instincts to flee overriding her crippling embarrassment. She closed her eyes trying to center herself. What pulled her from her emotional tailspin, was a strong grip on her wrist anchoring her to reality. Dani opened her eyes, staring in disbelief at Jamie’s hand holding her in place. Her thumb rubbing soothing circles along the inside of her wrist effectively squashing her building anxiety.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, again.” Jamie began, “I guess not-dream me needs a bit of sortin’ out in that department. I just figured you’d be too tired tonight after such an exhaustin’ first week here. That’s all. If tonight isn’t the best night for us sortin’ this out, then there will be other nights. Like maybe this Sunday?”

Dani’s hope was restored. Her brain re-playing “there will be other nights” on a loop.

“Ok.” Dani managed to squeak out. She couldn’t help the giddy smile from spreading across her face as Jamie looked at her, really looked, with an equally jubilant grin. “Let’s see where tonight takes us.”

“Miss Clayton!” Flora called from across the garden. “I need your help! The hose is not working!”

“Well, I better go and see to her.” Dani said, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. Jamie released her hold on Dani’s wrist. She immediately missed the contact.

Jamie took a step back shoving her hands into her front pockets. “Flora does takes priority on Flora’s day after all. I could help if you like. I do know a thing or two about the hoses round here.”

Dani was delighted by this and all too eager to accept Jamie’s offer to help which meant she would hang around a bit longer. They approached Flora in the middle of the garden near the tree house. The young girl was fiddling with the hose claiming it wouldn’t turn on which prevented her from giving the fairies a drink of water with their buried food.

Dani was amused to no end that Jamie covertly passed on her love of gardening to Flora under the guise of teaching her about garden fairies.

Flora passed the hose over to Dani. She inspected it, turning the nozzle all the way around. Still nothing. She turned to ask Jamie what to do but she was nowhere in sight. Confused, Dani turned her attention back to the hose. She thought maybe the nozzle was broken. She removed it. Dry as a desert.

“Flora I think maybe, WHOA!!!!” A flood of water poured from the hose out of nowhere. In a state of surprise, Dani tossed the stream as far away from her and Flora as she could. They stood there drenched and confused as the hose wreaked havoc in the garden.

Once the water stopped, Dani heard the distinct sound of laughter.

She swiveled her head only to discover Jamie and Miles toppled over clutching their bellies. After catching her breath, Jamie came over and re-attached the nozzle before handing the hose back to Dani. “Sorry Poppins, the water valve wasn’t turned on before.”

“A warning would have been nice.” Dani said wringing out the excess water from her hair.

“I’ll switch it back on for ya so you can get the fairies a proper drink.” Jamie mentioned to Flora before making her way back to switch the water on.

Dani plotted her revenge. She clicked the nozzle to the off position and waited for Jamie to return.

“It’s still not working.” She called in faux distress.

Jamie scrunched her face in confusion and walked over towards them. When she was about a meter away, Dani turned the hose on full blast pointing it directly at Jamie. When she felt Jamie was sufficiently drenched, she turned it off smiling triumphantly alongside a vindicated Flora.

“Oh, never mind. It’s working now.” Dani said in between chuckles to the now damp gardener.

Jamie shook out her curls. She focused her attention on Dani donning a devilish grin as she continued her approach. “You’re gonna regret that Poppins.”

Dani knew she was in trouble. She sprinted away as fast as she could. After a couple of strides, a pair of strong arms grappled around her midsection. Dani pivoted hard to trying to wiggle out of Jamie’s iron grip but the change of direction in conjunction with their combined momentum brought them both crashing down onto the muddied field. Dani lay flat on her back trying to catch her breath. Before she could make a move to flee, nimble fingers were mercilessly tickling her sides.

“Do you surrender?”

Dani gasped for air and managed to choke out a“yes” in between ragged breaths.

Jamie ceased her attack allowing Dani to reintroduce oxygen back into her burning lungs.

Jamie continued to hover above Dani, straddling her at the hip and effectively pinning her to the ground. Dani met her simmering green eyes, allowing herself to get lost in them. She focused on the comforting weight on top of her. It was like her dreams, but so much better.

“Tell me Poppins,” Jamie began in a husky voice, “did you muddy my clothes just to get your payback and catch me in a towel?”

Dani laughed with a mixture of nerves and excitement hyperaware of their compromising position. “Ha, in your dreams!” Jamie lowered her body closer. Dani’s heart beating wildly in her chest. She didn’t dare make a move out of fear of stopping whatever was about to happen.

Jamie whispered low enough for only her to hear. “In my dreams or yours?”

Dani was stunned. Was Jamie flirting? Her cheeks were burning from the thought alone.

Judging from Jamie’s self-satisfied smirk, that’s exactly what she was doing.

Jamie stood up. She extended her hand, helping Dani rise to her feet.

They all pitched in with tidying up the garden and then walked together back to the mansion. Flora and Miles lead the way while Dani and Jamie lingered just a few paces behind.

They didn't talk much.

Dani’s mind was too foggy to talk. She tried to focus on her breathing and concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. What she totally didn’t do was fixate on Jamie’s soft hands every time their fingers brushed together, nor did she almost trip a dozen times while failing miserably to discretely glance at Jamie.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without any unplanned towel siting incidents.

By the time Dani tucked the kids into bed, she could feel the exhaustion settling deep in her bones along with the chill from the frigid air. She slapped her cheeks a few times to wake up. She was determined to stay alert and make it all the way through the night so she could finally confess her feelings to Jamie. She couldn’t take this in limbo holding pattern anymore. It was driving her crazy. She rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up as she made her way downstairs to join the adults congregated in the living room.

Hannah and Owen were sitting on the couch opposite the roaring fire. They were sharing a laugh together, so engrossed in their private conversation that they didn’t notice her arrival.

There was only one person in the room who did.

Dani was entranced the moment their eyes locked. Her feet moving of their own accord unable to resist Jamie’s gravitational pull, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Dani was transfixed by the loose curls framing her face, the soft glow of the fire illuminating her profile, the flickering flames dancing in her eyes and the shadows highlighting her strong jaw line, and her full red lips stained with a tingle of burgundy Dani assumed was from the red wine she was drinking.

It was impossible to tell if it was the heat from the fire or her body’s natural reaction to Jamie’s smoldering gaze and lopsided grin that warmed her insides as she approached the den. Either way, the chill in her bones was long forgotten. Her body kindling with excitement and anticipation.

Dani was suddenly a lot more awake.

Jamie patted the empty space next to her on the love seat as an invitation for Dani to join. Dani settled into her seat mimicking Jamie’s position by propping her feet up on the coffee table. Jamie handed her a glass of red wine. “Thank you.” Dani said with a smile, her heart skipping a few beats in the process.

Jamie returned her smile and nodded gently to the side, “Come a bit closer.”

Unable to resist, Dani scooted over. If Jamie also noticed their legs were pressed together, she didn’t mention it nor did she make any attempt to move away. Instead, she unfolded the blanket in her lap and covered both of their legs with it. Dani sipped her wine taking comfort in her close proximity to her crush and the crimson liquid warming her insides. She locked eyes with Jamie momentarily taking solace in those piercing emerald eyes Dani was so fond of.

She was so beautiful.

Hannah cleared her throat, drawing Dani’s attention away from Jamie and unpleasantly reminding her that the two of them were not the only people in the room.

“To Dani,” Hannah began with her glass raised, “for successfully surviving her first week at Bly. Congratulations dear!”

“Here, here!” Owen chimed in. He leaned forward extending his drink over the coffee table alongside Hannah’s. They all clinked their glasses in celebration.

“Thanks! You’ve all made me feel so welcomed. I feel very much at home and I know that your kindness has been a big part of that.”

Owen grabbed the bottle of uncorked wine from the coffee table. He circumvented the table proceeding to top off everyone’s glass as he spoke, “Welcome to the family Dani. Now that we know you can stomach us. I’d say it’s time we all got to know each other better. As per tradition, all new family members are obligated to play truth or dare at the end of their very first Flora’s day. Those are the rules and law of the land.”

Dani readily agreed. It was about time they all got to know each other on a more personal level.

The first round was tame.

Owen was dared to reveal a hidden talent which turned into a shadow puppet show complete with voice acting and a short story that had them all laughing. Dani learned Hannah was fluent in several languages including French and she dreamt of living out the rest of her life in Paris after she retires. Interestingly, she discovered Jamie couldn't cook to save her life and still had nightmares about oversleeping and missing her final high school exams.

The longer the game continued, the more wine they drank, and the more pleasantly buzzed Dani became. Her guards were coming down and her tongue was loosening in her semi-inebriated state. She knew she should take it easy on the wine. Dani was always a bit of a lightweight, but she was a lot more relaxed with the alcohol coursing through her veins than she had been all week. Besides, she knew she needed some amount of liquid courage for her heart-to-heart talk with Jamie later on in the evening.

When they were well into their second bottle of wine, things got a lot more personal and Dani’s brain to mouth filter had dissolved entirely.

“What’ll it be Dani?” Hannah asked.

“Truth.” Dani replied sloshing the red liquid in her glass.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. Dani could almost see the cogs in her mind turning.

“Is there someone you fancy at the moment?”

Dani stared straight ahead at Hannah refusing to meet Jamie’s eyes, but she could feel Jamie staring directly at her.

“Yes.” Dani admitted taking a gulp of wine.

It was her turn to ask someone a question. She finally turned her attention to the beauty sitting next to her.

“Truth or Dare?”

Dani tried her best to focus but it was impossible to concentrate on anything when Jamie was so close. She could count the freckles on her nose, see the bob of her throat as she swallowed her wine, and hear her distinct breathy laugh as she softly chuckled to herself.

“Truth.” Jamie decided.

An opportunity to ask Jamie anything. There were so many things Dani wanted to know. She settled on something she was desperate to have an answer to.

“Are you dating anyone right now?”

Her face was annoyingly indiscernible. Jamie simply shrugged her shoulders. “Not yet.” She said, her crooked grin widening ever so slightly. Dani’s insides were jumping with joy at what Jamie was insinuating with her less than cryptic reply.

Jamie was teasing her. She was flirting with her! This was exhilarating. Dani smiled to herself deciding to follow Jamie’s lead.

After Jamie dared Owen to fit as many biscuits in his mouth as he could, a record breaking twenty, it was Dani’s turn on the spot once again. She decided to stick with honesty.

“Truth.” She said to Owen.

“Now I hate to be the one to ask this,” Owen began holding his hands up in surrender, “but it must be asked to all newbies. Dani, when was the last time you got any?”

Dani casted a glance at Jamie with wicked smile on her face before turning back to Owen. “In my dreams.”

She held back her triumphant smile as Jamie immediately spit out her wine and started choking.

Soon after that they called it quits on truth or dare. Owen entertained everyone by telling ghost stories and putting his shadow puppet talent to good use. Dani was content surrounded by wonderful people. She was really warm and cozy on the couch. Her eyelids began to feel heavy from a mixture of alcohol and exhaustion.

Dani roused feeling relaxed and more rested. She snuggled further into the warmth that was engulfing her. Much to her surprise, the warmth snuggled back. Dani opened her eyes. She was meet with locks of curly brown hair and the intoxicating scent of earth and roses. It dawned on her that she dozed off with her head resting on Jamie’s shoulder and that the warmth she felt was Jamie’s arm draped around her shoulder.

“Hey Poppins.” Jamie whispered. 

Dani pulled her head back just enough to properly look at her. The gardener made no attempt to move away.

“How long was I out?” Dani asked. Her own voice sounded raspier than usual.

“A while.”

She took a quick scan around the room noticing Hannah and Owen were gone.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I haven’t been sleeping well lately and well, I just felt so peaceful…” Dani trailed off memorized by _that_ look in Jamie’s eyes. She shook her head to regain focus, “You tend to have that effect on me.”

Jamie chuckled. “Really? I get the complete opposite feeling… Just butterflies tryin’ to escape causin’ everything inside to be a complete wreck.”

Dani wanted to tell Jamie she felt like every time she laid eyes on her. She wanted to tell Jamie she spent most of her waking and dreaming hours thinking about her. She wanted to know anything and everything about her. She wanted to spend her rainy days on the couch reading with her and sipping tea.

She wanted so to say so many things, but she didn’t say anything at all.

Instead, Dani gave into her feelings.

She closed the gap between them and initiated a long, languished kiss.

One of her hands reached instinctively for Jamie’s waist pulling her closer and the other traced along her jawline all the way towards the nape of her neck, threading her fingers around soft, thick curls. She released a low moan as Jamie captured her bottom lip between her own and again when nimble fingers scratched lightly along her scalp.

Kissing Jamie, the real Jamie, put all of her wild dreams to shame.

Dani was overcome with desire to get closer, impossibly closer. She shifted into Jamie’s lap, leveraging both hands around her neck while a pair hands steadied her at the waist. They paused for a short breather resting their foreheads together. Their breathes mingling in the short distance between them.

“Have you sorted all those feelings out, Poppins?”

Dani nodded “yes” and then reattached their mouths. She could feel Jamie smiling against her lips. They continued like this for quite some time, getting lost in exploring one another. When they broke apart again, Dani caught Jamie trying to cover up a yawn. She glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner taking note of the time.

“I didn’t realize how late it is. You must be exhausted.” Dani commented playing with the wisps of hair along the nape of Jamie’s neck watching her eyes flutter.

“I probably should get goin'.” Jamie said running her hands along Dani’s back. Rationally, Dani knew Jamie should go, but she didn’t want Jamie to leave.

“You probably should, but, I mean, it would be irresponsible to drive if you’re too tired to do so.”

Jamie smiled, “I reckon it would be.”

She removed herself from Jamie’s lap. “I think it might be safest for you to stay here tonight.”

Jamie looked conflicted. She rubbed her hands on her knees, a nervous habit Dani picked up on.

“I don’t know, Poppins. There might be a bit of danger involved if I stay here.”

Dani knew what she was implying. “No danger. Just two exhausted people getting some sleep. What do you say?”

“I’ll stay. Under one condition.” Jamie said rising to her feet.

“You name it.”

“Just sleep, nothing more until I can take you on a proper date.”

Dani smiled lacing their fingers together. “Deal.”

Dani woke up the next morning feeling more well rested than she had in a long time, like she could conquer the entire world. She felt a pleasant humming deep within her chest. The red rose upon her nightstand watching guard made her feel content. She shifted within in Jamie’s arms, turning so she could watch the young woman sleep. The fluttering of her eyelids and the rise and fall of her chest gave her a sense of peace. Dani closed her eyes, listening to Jamie breath as she pleasantly daydreamed about all the wonderful possibilities of what their first date could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story and prompt request! I had a lot of fun with this story and hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> If you would like more Jamie and Dani content please let me know and if you have a specific request leave it in the comment below or reach out to me on tumblr @Please-Return-To-Villanelle


End file.
